marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret Carter (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mairghread Scott | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 3 | Last = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 14 | Quotation = Everything in this century has been quite bizarre, but your clothes take the cake. | Speaker = Peggy Carter | QuoteSource = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 14 | HistoryText = Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British operative acting as a liaison to U.S. Army. World War II Her time in the U.S. Army was where she first met Howard Stark and Steve Rogers, with who the latter developed a romance, therefore she was sadden to when Captain America and Bucky were believed to have died from their mission to catch Red Skull. After the War On New Year's Eve (31 December) of 1949, she and Howard Stark captured Dr. Faustus on a mission as they were chased by Kang the Conqueror's robots disguised as Hydra Soldiers that were sent to kill Howard to erase his adversary from existence. One of the robots was damaged and seemingly exploded while still attached to the back end of Howard's car. However, this instead accidentally sent them into the future present day, where Howard met his son, Tony, and Peggy reunited with Steve. Initially shocked at Steve's survival, Peggy soon adapted as she and Steve were sent by Tony to inspect the site of the time portal. This led to Dr. Faustus attempting an escape, leading to an altercation between Steve, Peggy and some members of the Phantom Riders biker gang, though they were quickly dispatched and Faustus recaptured. Peggy and Howard soon came face-to-face with Kang, who decided to take a more hands-on approach. Eventually the heroes drove him back, and tracked him to a construction site where Peggy subdued him, first with Steve's shield, and later with Kang's own sword. Unfortunately, the past was beginning to fade away with every second Peggy and Howard remained in the present, and ultimately returned to the past, where they would forget their adventure. Before leaving, Steve asked Peggy if he could go with her and regretted never being able to dance with her, to which she replied that he was now a modern man and that maybe some things just weren't meant to be. However, Peggy left Steve with a reminder of their time together before asking him to never forget her; her hat. The two return to the past just in time for New Years January 1, 1950 with Faustus still as their captive and all their memories of the future wiped. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peggy Carter of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hayley Atwell, the actress that portrays Agent Carter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (most notably in Captain America: The First Avenger and Marvel's Agent Carter), lends her voice to the Marvel's Avengers Assemble incarnation of her character. This is a distinction shared by fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Coulson, Simmons and Fitz. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:English Category:Carter Family Category:Time Travelers